


Halloween Party (Kinda Just Wanted To Stay Home)

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Halloween Blurbs 2017 [4]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry if it's shitty, Why Did I Write This?, but almost, couples costume, halloween fluff, halloween party, not quite, not sure yet - Freeform, plot?, practically plotless, this may get edited later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Barely any plot but basically Carziger couples costume and honestly what I would do at a house party if given the chance





	Halloween Party (Kinda Just Wanted To Stay Home)

"Are you fucking serious."

I glance up from my phone, grinning. "What?"

Zach rolls his eyes. "Please don't tell me Maxx is Harley." I grin even more and he groans.

"I don't need to see that!" I laugh.

"Relax," I reply. "He's the old one."

He narrows his eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Why aren't you going as the Joker again?" Dan asks. I shrug.

"Figured this was better," I reply, adjusting my wig.

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?" I nod.

"I heard my name," Maxx says, popping his head into the room. We all turn to look at him.

Our reactions (in order) are me whistling (jokingly), Dan snorting, and Zach groaning again. Maxx flips us off, laughing. "Fuck you I look great."

I laugh. "Of course you do, babe." Dan and Zach pretend to gag as Maxx lightly kisses the top of my head.

"Are we ready or not?" Zach complains, though he is smiling a little. Maxx rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Are you ready to stop complaining?" He teases.

Zach throws his hands up in the air, turning on his heel. "I'm gonna start to car."

We laugh, shaking our heads. Dan raises an eyebrow. "Am I able to leave you two alone for a minute?" He teases. "I left something upstairs."

We flip him off and he laughs again. Once he's upstairs, I look Maxx over. "Not bad," I hum. He snorts.

"Same to you."

I grin. "I still say you should have done the more recent version."

He rolls his eyes, punching me on the arm. "Bet you'd get a kick out of that, huh."

I snort. "That's the point."

This time he smacks the back of my head. I laugh, adjusting my wig again. Maxx shakes his head, smiling fondly.

"I still suggest we just stay home and watch movies," He says, adjusting one of his straps. "It'd be easier."

I laugh. "We'll probably end up doing that anyway," I point out. He shrugs.

"Fair enough."

Pistol somehow finds her way to Maxx's leg, putting softly. He shifts so he can look at her. He laughs, gently picking her up. He starts petting her, cooing to her. I chuckle.

After a little bit of this, he sets her back down. She shakes herself off a little bit before heading to the couch. I laugh, leaning back a little.

"I can relate."

Maxx laughs. He walks over to me, pressing a quick kiss onto my lips. "I still think we put the most effort into our costumes," He says.

I laugh. "Probably," I reply. "Depends on if we're comparing with our bandmates or people at the party we're going to."

He shrugs, grinning. "I'd like to think both."

I roll my eyes, laughing. Before I can say anything else, Dan comes back downstairs. "You two lovebirds ready?" He asks, grinning. We flip him off and he laughs.

Zach narrows his eyes at us when we finally get into the car. Dan sits in the passenger seat while Maxx and I sit in the back. Zach looks at us through his mirror for a moment.

Then he shakes his head, pulling out of the driveway. "Please don't make out back there. I will crash this car."

We all laugh at that. "I'm not going to ruin my makeup," Maxx replies. He winks. "Not yet, anyway."

Zach groans, but then he laughs slightly. "I guess that's better than nothing."

When we actually get to the party, Maxx pulls me aside for a moment. Dan and Zach look at us in confusion, but Maxx waves them off. They shrug, not thinking much of it.

I raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugs. "I just didn't wanna go in yet."

I shrug, smiling a little. "Fair enough."

He twirls a bit of my wig with his finger. He hums. "You look good with this color," He says. "It suits you."

I laugh quietly. "I'll try to remember that the next time I feel like getting it dyed." He laughs.

"You should dye yours like Harley," I say, teasing. He raises his eyebrows.

"Old or new."

"Both would be pretty interesting."

Maxx laughs. "I'll consider it," He replies. I narrow my eyes.

"You won't really consider it, will you."

He shakes his head, laughing. "Most likely no." I roll my eyes.

After a moment's hesitation, I gently kiss him on the cheek. Before he can say anything, I also press a few light kisses on his neck. He hums.

"What was that for?" He asks quietly. I shrug.

"Because I wanted to." He laughs softly.

"We should really get inside," He says. I glance at the door for a moment.

I grin. "We could technically ditch," I say. "There's probably some restaurant close by doing something Halloween themed."

Maxx laughs. "Pretty positive Zach and Dan would get pissed," He replies. I laugh.

"You're probably not wrong."

Eventually, we go inside. We nearly get knocked over by someone who's already had too many drinks. I recognize a lot of these people. There are some new faces, but for the most part, a lot of these guys are my old friends.

After a few moments of loud music and loud people, Maxx shakes his head. He starts dragging me up the stairs, away from where the actual party is. He pulls me into a guest bedroom, closing the door.

I raise my eyebrows, snickering. "Straight to the point, huh?" I tease, sitting on the bed. Maxx smacks me, laughing slightly.

"I'm not here to fuck," He replies. He snorts. "Not now anyway." I laugh. He shakes his head.

"Just decided that I'm not up for all the noise right now."

I shrug. "Fair enough, I guess."

After a moment's hesitation, Maxx whines slightly. "I want to cuddle," He says. "This costume is cold."

I laugh. "We can cuddle at home," I point out. He sighs.

"We can't go home," He replies. "Remember?"

I shrug. "Do you seriously want to cuddle?" He nods, smiling sheepishly. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"I'd say no, but I'm cold too."

He smiles, laying down. I lay down next to him, wrapping my arms loosely around him. He wasn't lying about him being cold. He shifts closer, our foreheads almost touching. He hums, his eyes fluttering shut.

I laugh quietly. "Better already?" I ask. He nods.

"Much better."

I shake my head, chuckling softly. After a moment, my eyes flutter closed too. I pull him a bit closer to me and he shifts slightly.

We stay like that for a while. I start to say something, opening my eyes, but I realize his breathing has evened out. He's already asleep.

I shake my head, laughing quietly. "Of course you'd take a nap at someone else's house," I whisper, almost inaudibly. I shake my head. "Especially at a fucking party."

I stare for a little while, smiling slightly to myself. To my surprise, my eyes start to feel heavy. It's pretty early; I don't usually go to bed anywhere near this time, even on a good day.

I blame it on Maxx falling asleep.

Still, sleep doesn't sound like a totally bad idea. I mean, we're probably going to stay like this for a little while. We're not moving anytime soon.

So, I close my eyes, pressing my forehead against his. I listen to his heartbeat, holding him a little tighter. A small smile tugs on my lips.

"Happy Halloween, babe."

I swear Maxx mumbles something in response, but I can't quite understand it. Before I can ask, I drift off to sleep, the question dying in my throat.

Because that, everyone, is obviously what you do at a party when you kind of just wanted to stay home.

Obviously.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short I am so sorry tbh


End file.
